Wake Up
by Aivlis Malfoy
Summary: Los sanadores no creen que Katie pueda escuchar a través de su inconsciencia, pero quizá las palabras correctas son lo único que basta para traerla de vuelta.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, ni ninguno de sus lindos personajes me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia y la extraña pareja a continuación. El dinero para JK

**Nota de autor:** Esta historia viene situada tras el "accidente" con el collar maldito y es algo que escribí en un ramalazo de inspiración, quizá haya cabos sueltos, aunque tengo muy bien centrado este par en mi cabeza. Por favor, todo tipo de duda, comentario, crítica o lo que sea, sois libres de comentar.

Disfrutad!

**Wake Up**

"No toques el collar, Katie…" Escuchaba la voz en su cabeza, familiar y distante, resonaba con un deje metálico que la volvía irreconocible: "pase lo que pase, no toques el collar". Todo intento por responder resultaba inútil, abría los ojos, los cerraba de nuevo y sentía el peso de un paquete cerrado entre sus manos, poco después, su mano helada tocaba algo todavía más frío. Y todo se volvía negro, los gritos, las voces, la silueta de Leanne arrastrándose a su lado después de perder el sentido. Nada parecía real, solo un recuerdo borroso dispuesto a perseguirla en aquella pesadilla de la que no podía despertar.

—Hola Katie… —La misma voz, ahora tan clara, se hacía hueco entre la oscuridad, susurraba en su oído casi con ternura. Ella quería despertar y devolverle el saludo, poder verlo a los ojos como sabía que él lo hacía, pero sonreír era cuanto podía hacer para darle a entender que podía oírlo — Sé que puedes oírme, aunque una de las sanadoras me ha explicado tres veces que no es verdad, que estás soñando y esa sonrisa solo un espasmo automático… A mí me sonó a algo muggle y dejé de escuchar, porque no es verdad y sé que puedes oírme — Parecía enfadado, casi lo pudo imaginar emergiendo entre la negrura con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de ira mientras se creía más experto que cualquier medimago en todo el hospital.

Otro esfuerzo infructuoso por abrir los ojos, el silencio volvió a llenarlo todo y por un momento pensó que él se había marchado. Entonces quiso llorar, ¿Podía llorar? No estaba segura, pero en aquella nube de inconsciencia en que parecía encerrada, sin tiempo, sin luz, sin principio o final, sentía. Sentía como le ardían los ojos y un nudo se formaba en su garganta y con mucho esfuerzo trataba de llamarlo, curvaba los labios, pero ningún sonido escapaba de ellos, la intención no era suficiente y solo pudo tranquilizarse cuando sintió aquella caricia tranquilizadora que aferraba su mano y la sostenía entre las suyas. Era él, no necesitaba estar despierta para saberlo. Había memorizado aquel tacto cálido en su cuerpo: considerado, casi protector… aunque jamás había pensado que lo echaría tanto de menos.

—En dos días es Navidad — La voz volvió, ahora podía escucharla acompañada de alguna que otra caricia en la palma de su mano —. Tú padre te ha comprado muchos regalos… para que los abras cuando despiertes. Oh, y eso está bien, ha dejado de intentar echarme, tu madre lo ha convencido. Sé que hablan de mí otra vez, los veo susurrar en el pasillo… ¿Recuerdas cuando me llevaste a tu casa? Fue poco después de que mi padre fuese llevado a Azkaban, éramos amigos entonces. Tú y yo… solo amigos, pero tu madre me miraba como si supiera algo y tu padre siempre se sentaba entre ambos en el sillón — Se quedó callado un rato, a Katie le hubiese gustado saber si sonreía, le hubiese gustado admitir que se acordaba de cada segundo que habían pasado juntos incluso cuando era para pelear —. Entre nosotros, leona, ese será siempre nuestro problema, yo no me conformo siendo tu amigo.

No pudo notarlo pero el corazón de Katie empezó a latir más deprisa, señal inequívoca de que podía escuchar muy bien cada palabra. Algo parecido a un ronroneo escapó de sus labios cuando sintió la otra mano del chico que a diario la visitaba posarse en su frente para apartar algún mechón mal encarado de su cabello jamás peinado. Lo escuchó más cerca esta vez.

—Podría aprovechar la navidad y volver, Katie, pero para eso tienes que despertar, ¿Me oyes? — Apenas su susurraba, el tono de su voz se volvió contenido como si no pudiera contener las lágrimas y ella se sintió tan mal al pensar que no podía abrazarlo para decirle que era mucho más que aquella aventura que tuvo una vez mientras salía con Oliver Wood, siempre le había parecido tan obvio, se perdía cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, de haber querido lo habría leído tantas veces en su mirada anhelante, casi asustada al descubrir, de nuevo cada vez, lo que sentía por él. Ahora lo que más temía era no ver nunca más sus ojos grises, fríos e impenetrables, a veces llameaban cuando la tenía cerca.

—Katie… Fue culpa mía… Dicen que no saben si despertarás, quizá está es la maldición. Un sueño eterno, dicen que podrías morir, nadie lo sabe en realidad y todo por mi culpa — Sintió unos labios que acariciaban su frente y el consecuente suspiro contra su piel —. Fui un tonto y si despiertas… cuando despiertes, no te culparé si me odias. Lo merezco, Katty Kat, arruiné nuestra oportunidad, si es que alguna la tuvimos — Algo húmedo cayó en su frente, ¿Una lágrima tal vez? —. No tenía remedio, dijo que mataría a mi madre, a ambos y estaba asustado… Tú eras una buena influencia, no debí alejarme de ti; orgullo Slytherin, supongo.

Ahora el beso aterrizó cerca de su mejilla, sus labios temblaban, húmedos por las lágrimas, quizá por eso no notó como ella lloraba en común, o tal vez ella no podía llorar.

—Aceptaré que me odies por el resto de tu vida con tal de que despiertes. Por favor y lo siento son dos de las tres cosas que jamás digo y desde que estás aquí casi es lo único que puedo decirte — Desde el fondo de su garganta adivinó el tono de una sonrisa amarga, por dentro, Katie Bell se agitó, pero no importaba cuanto se opusiera, su cuerpo no respondía ni con un solo parpadeo —. Oh, la otra cosa que jamás digo es te amo, pero quizá dejaré esa para cuando despiertes.

Escuchó arrastrar la silla y el calor de un cuerpo junto al suyo se desvaneció, Katie ni siquiera luchó, cada día él llegaba y contaba su misma historia, si alguna vez lo había hecho, ya no lo culpaba, solo ansiaba despertar y decirle que no lo odiaba, que jamás podría hacerlo… Ambos encontrarían un modo, como siempre lo habían hecho a espaldas de todo, si abría los ojos… si hacía un esfuerzo… Entonces…

—Draco…— Los pasos se detuvieron, al principio lo achacó a su imaginación, al deseo de haber hablado en voz alta pero consiguió humedecerse los labios y repetir, con voz más clara esta vez — Draco.

Cuando abrió los ojos y su cuerpo se volvió solido, tomando consciencia de cuánto la rodeaba, la tenue luz del atardecer le pareció cegadora, aunque alcanzó a distinguir la silueta oscura que ahora avanzaba en su dirección y la incorporaba suavemente entre sus brazos. El cambió de postura fue doloroso, sus músculos demasiado acostumbrados a no moverse se contrajeron todos a un tiempo, y a la vez el calor del abrazo fue tan alentador. Katie quiso hablar, pero no más palabras quisieron salir de su boca, tanto que decir, su lengua entumecida no parecía capaz de escoger las palabras.

—Y yo a ti, Draco Malfoy… nunca podría odiarte — Su voz tan pastosa, como después de muchas horas de placentero sueño. Pero él entendió, Katie lo supo por la sonrisa en sus labios y él modo en que ahora la abrazaba, recostándola en la cama para que estuviera más cómoda cuando pronto, muy alarmados, llegaran los sanadores y los Bell a presenciar el milagro —. Todo estará bien.

Tenía que estarlo, con Katie despierta, sana y salva y a su lado, realmente tenía que estarlo.


End file.
